


FiCTIoN

by Alahnore



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: It was the end of the world, one way or another. There were things to finish up, words to say–or, leave unsaid.





	FiCTIoN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralLoki/gifts).



> 3 shorts in 1.

_i. Observe_

Hazama’s shoes squeaked as he slide backwards, the tails of his coat flapping wildly until he came to a stop several feet away. With a groan he drops to one knee, breathing hard, one hand still clutching the butterfly knife. Yet despite the loss, he found himself unable to project any sort of malice, nothing real, toward his opponent. There just wasn’t any.

As elegant as always, even when covered in cuts and some torn cloth, Relius stood across from him with a hand on his chin. Always looking like he was studying, peering into the subject and dissecting them with his eyes behind the mask. Hazama felt his skin crawl at the idea of being dissected. Again.

“As always…” Relius said, his voice a low murmur that seemed to echo in the empty chamber. “You always strive to be so interesting.”

Hazama coughed out a laugh. “Asshole. You didn’t have to beat me up to discover that. I’ve had your interest for _forever_  practically.” The word he nearly spit out. He was kidding himself. _He_  didn’t have Relius’ interest. So why was he here anyway? Hazama had things to do…

Relius began to walk toward him, still seeming to stare, to study. “Seems you are independently functioning as a vessel…” The word made Hazama cringe, scowl, but still he couldn’t muster up any real malice. It wasn’t like Relius was wrong. He hadn’t quite ‘ascended’ past that stage of being yet.

“I shall continue to Observe your progress.” Relius finished, standing right in front of him. It’d be so easy to gut the man. Hazama got to his feet, feeling tired and beat up, but it wasn’t exactly pain. Not the sort he was seeking… it was so temporary. Did Relius do that in purpose?

“Observe me, huh…” Hazama muttered. “I don’t need your Observations.”

“No, but I want to see. I want to see _you,_ Hazama.”

Hazama straightened a bit more at the emphasis, frowning slightly. Before he could say much, however, one of Relius’ doll arms appeared and set his hat on his head. Instinctively Hazama adjusted it.

His guard was dropped utterly in that moment. It was a motion he always did around Relius, and the puppeteer took advantage of it. More arms appeared, grasping Hazama by his wrists to hold him. One went around his waist, another around his leg, the palm of it stroking his inner thigh and making the vessel give a surprised, almost-yelp of a noise.

Relius took his hand off his chin to instead grasp Hazama’s own. It was such a delicate touch compared to the arms it made Hazama freeze, letting Relius lean closer. Soft lips brushed Hazama’s ear, a heated breath somehow making him feel a bit warmer all over.

“You don’t mind if I open you up a little… do you?”

 

_ii. Habits_

_“It’s not like you, hanging onto old habits.”  
_

Terumi’s fist formed a crater in the nearest wall, a heavy scowl on his face. The entire structure shuddered under the hit, a few pebbles knocked loose and fluttering down around him. 

“Old habits.” Terumi growled. “Old fucking habits…”

He should have killed the bastard when it was easier, when he was far more killable. Now Relius had reached a point it’d be hard for Terumi to reach him, like this anyway. He wasn’t sure where the asshole went, some place to do his stupid research and watching. Always watching. Terumi couldn’t remember a time Relius _wasn’t_  watching something or someone. Be it that beastkin bitch, the stupid little doll, that failed vessel…

Or even him.

Terumi scoffed, standing up from his crouch and dusting his hands off on his pants. Old habits indeed. Letting that idiot get away with shit was an old habit he needed to break. Whatever was there was obsolete now. At this point…

A change of heart, this late in the game? Hardly. It was only one road now. Relius wasn’t on this pathway, thankfully, and really Terumi didn’t have to deal with him anymore.

He glanced to the crumbled body nearby. But it’d be such a shame, not living up to an old promise…

Old habits.

 

_iii. Eyes_

“Hey, Relius!”

His shock was well concealed when he turned around, finding Terumi standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking smug. But when didn’t Terumi look smug?

“Ah, Terumi… I thought you’d be elsewhere.” Relius said almost flippantly. Casual, as always with Terumi.

The golden-eyed man felt himself bristle at the familiarity. Wasn’t like he could deny it. “Nah, pal. I got unfinished business with you.”

“Are you still sore about before? It was just a practice run–neither of us took our all.” Relius reprimanded him.

“Oh but you will want to now.” Terumi said. He could almost imagine an eyebrow raising behind that mask.

A _clunk_  rang out from behind him, and Relius hummed. “Oh? The Susano’o Unit… you took it back?”

“Yeah, of course.” Terumi shrugged. “Easy as hell to, too. But you know, the old scrape metal reminded me of a few things.”

“Oh?” Possible interest. Terumi was on a roll with the ass for once.

“One: you’re annoying little shit since day one. Day. One.” Terumi cackled, taking his hands out of his pockets. “Two: Sure, it’s a Unit. But it’s more than that.”

He spread his arms out, and he could tell he had Relius’ full attention before his small form melted away into a flash of green and black. The energy flooded the white armor, covering it with a darkness that reshaped it, redefined it.

Susano’o swung his arms, dispelling the rest of the darkness. A deep voice, of a far different tone, came from the armor. “Three: I did promise to let you see this. What do your Eyes see now, Relius, as they gaze upon a true god!”

Inside the Unit Terumi watched Relius closely, watching his body language as the scientist ever so slowly placed his hand on his chin. The other went behind his back, the stance familiar. Of course the man would want to dance.

And dance they did. It was nothing but that–even now Susano’o’s strikes were not meant to be utterly devastating or _too_  lethal. Ignis’ claws struck true, but never enough he couldn’t shrug off or let his own divinity take care of. His fist met metallic limbs, and at one point Relius was grinning.

The battlefield was scarred by their sparring. Both of them poured a lot more into this match than before, but curse the old habits, they weren’t exactly aiming to kill each other. Not yet.

“You need adjustments.” Relius said as they clashed and locked. “I sense a dissonance… why not let me, for old times’ sake?”

For old habits’ sake.

Susano’o shoved the scientist aside and crouched, three mouths opening in a primal howl. Relius barely managed to time his magic to avoid a possibly-lethal beam of light. Suddenly, things were more serious.

“No. Study what you can, while you can, Relius Clover. But not even you will be free from my judgment when I’m done with this world. So let your Eyes feast on real power.”

Susano’o released a limiter, and deep down, Terumi cackled. He really had Relius watching him now.


End file.
